fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party Wii U
Mario Party Wii U, also known as Mario Party 11, is an upcoming game of the Mario Party ''series for the Nintendo Wii U, and the sequel to ''Mario Party 10. Like in previous installments, Mario Party Wii U will feature new minigames, new characters and new boards. It is being developed by Shooting Star Studios. The game also features Balloons, similar to Candies from Mario Party 8 and Orbs from Mario Party 5. Unlike Mario Party 9 ''and ''Mario Party 10, the classic and traditional gameplay from the other Mario Party installments return. The costume system from Mario Party 2 also returns. Story Mario and the whole crew (except for unlockable characters) are celebrating Bowser's latest defeat. While Mario and friends were eating at a picnic, some screams and blasts were heard by them. Wast it Bowser causing troubles again? Yes he was. along with his son Bowser Jr.. Bowser was aiding some airships to attack some kind of monument, The Millenium Star Pillar and spreading its power over the kingdom and stealing most of them. Bowser and Bowser Jr. were alone in front of the pillar when Mario and his friends approached them, being sure that they would defeat them as they were just two, various bad guys that Mario has fought before appeared just in front of him along with the King of the Koopas, this included Goomboss, Petey Piranha, King Boo, General Guy and many more. Mario and friends were defeated, and Bowser stole and had spread all the Stars over the Mushroom Kingdom within its different areas. When Mario and his friends took a look again, they all vanished. Dissapointed but still not giving up, Mario wanted to go after Bowser and recover all the Stars. A new Toad friend, called Circus T. (the new host in general), had an idea. Mario and friends could solve this by competing in party boards around the areas to recover the Stars and defeat those guys and see who would defeat Bowser and become "The Superstar". Gameplay In Mario Party Wii U ''the classic and original gameplay returns. Players have to go around boards, collect Coins and various other items that can help them or hinder others in their quest to collect Stars. The rules that have to be met in order to get a Star are different in every board (except Goomba Valley and Bowser's Magma Lair). A new thing are the Balloons. The balloons act just like Orbs and Candies, as well as normal Items. Players can use different Balloons to hinder, or maybe help, foes. Like in ''Mario Party 7 ''does with orbs, characters have an own balloon that cannot be obtained by other characters. However, those balloons can only be bought in shops. Aditionally. the costume system from ''Mario Party 2 returns in this game, bringing a few ones from said game along with new ones depending on the board they are playing in. Also, the costume system can be turned on or off if the player wishes to play or not with them. Game Modes *'Story Mode (1 Player)': In Story Mode, the player can choose a character and pass through different courses to save the scattered Stars, defeat the evil Bowser and become the Superstar Hero! *'Party Mode (1-4 Players)': In Party Mode, players choose their characters and set the rules to freely play anytime. To unlock various boards, the player needs to complete Story Mode or buy them at Toadbert's Shop. *'Minigame Mode (1-4 Players)': In Minigame Mode, players can choose their characters and freely play various Minigames already unlocked in Story Mode or Party Mode. *'Puzzle Mode (1-2 Players)': Returning from Mario Party DS, Puzzle Mode contains puzzle based special Minigames seen in past installments, from Puzzle Mario Party to Triangle Twisters. The game includes its own Puzzle minigame, called Superstar Frenzy. *'Toadbert's Shop': In Toadbert's Shop, the player can buy objects and other things, such as various music and character voice packs, trophies, some characters and also Special (Rare) Minigames. *'Coin Bank': In the Coin Bank, Coins collected in other modes are stored. The player can check how many coins they have. Coin amount will decrease when shopping at Toadbert's Shop. Reaching a certain amount of Coins can unlock special stuff. *'Toadsworth's Museum': After buying things at Toadbert's Shop, these things appear here. In Toadsworth's Museum, you can listen to the music of the game, character voices, see trophies and also pictures. *'Extras': In Extras, the player can see the records of minigames, puzzles and other things. Badges and also see Story cutscenes and Options. Characters The game will have 21 different playable characters to choose, from which 15 are default and 6 are unlockables. This game also introduces '''Character Types '''in the ''Mario Party ''series, there are 5 different Character Types that can be used for character's advantages and disadvantages in some minigames. Also, each character has their own color, default partner and emblem. The types are: * : These characters have equal stats in all four types. * : These characters are good at jumping in minigames. * : These characters are faster in minigames. * : These characters are stronger in minigames. * : These characters can do very strange and tricky moves in minigames. Miis types can vary depending on how large and/or big they are, the player can customize their types by just configuring their size. Only the main 8 characters are playable in Story Mode, these are: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, DK, Daisy and Waluigi. Miis can also be playable in Story Mode. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Other Characters Bosses Allies *Circus T. *Toadsworth *Toadbert *Tumble *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Green Toad *King Boo (kind of; also a Boss) *Petey Piranha (kinf of; also a Boss) *Big Bob-Omb (kind of; also a Boss) *Lumas *Polari *Purple Toad *Queen Bee *Bees *Paratroopa *Goombas *Bob-Omb Buddy *Whittles *Lakitu (red shell) *Lakitu (blue shell) *Penguins *Wigglers *Flutters *Pink Boos Boards The game has a total of 15 new boards, 10 are Normal Boards and 5 Battle Boards.The * denotes the board is unlockable. Normal Boards Duel Battle Boards Spaces Spaces with a * denotes that the player cannot land on it. Balloons Players can obtain a Balloon from a Balloon Shop or a Balloon space on the board. Some are not found on all boards, however. There is a Bonus Star for getting the most Balloons. Player Balloons Player Balloons are red colored balloons and are used on the player. Tricky Balloons Tricky Balloons are green colored balloons that are used before the player moves. Rush Balloons Rush Balloons are yellow colored balloons that are used while the player moves. Thrown Balloons Thrown Balloons are thrown on a space. Happenings are executed only if the player lands on it. The thrown balloons' color is orange. These balloons have an effect on a player who lands on the space. If the owner lands on the space, they will receive five coins. Roadblock Balloons Roadblock Balloons are purple balloons that are thrown. They are triggered when an opposing player passes it. Character Balloons Character Balloons are blue balloons that only can be used by a specific character. Gallery MPWiiU_Boxart_Europe.png|European Boxart MPWiiU_Boxart_America.png|American Boxart MPWii U Mario.png|Mario hitting a block. Luigi with Coins.png|Luigi with coins. MPWii U Goomboss.png|Goomboss General Guy New.png|General Guy PyroGuyMPWiiU.png|Giant Pyro Guy ChocoombaMPWiiU.png|Chocoomba AmazyDayzeeMPWiiU.png|Amazy Dayzee BlueLakituMPWiiU.png|Lakitu (blue shell) MPWiiUFlower.png|The Flower, Daisy's balloon item. Trivia *This game makes the first 3D appearance of Tanoomba and Crazee Dayzees, as well as Amazy Dayzee. **This is also General Guy and Pyro Guy's first 3D appearance. Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Party Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Sequels Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Mario Party (series)